<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mothers by SanversAvalanceFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771589">Mothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversAvalanceFreak/pseuds/SanversAvalanceFreak'>SanversAvalanceFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family, Hospital, Pain, moms, mothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversAvalanceFreak/pseuds/SanversAvalanceFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Rollins &amp; Olivia Benson fell in love on the job. Now they are married and have a child together. See how they handle being Moms to their Teenage Daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Rollins &amp; Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1: The Call</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nellie got hurt at soccer practice. Someone in her team didn't kick the ball but her ankle and she now had trouble walking. Her friend Kelly drove to the hospital with her. Her coach called Olivia first. She didn't answer the call so he called Amanda. "Amanda Rollins-Benson?" She asked. "Ms.Rollins-Benson. This is Coach Trenton. Your daughter got hurt at practice and is now at the hospital!" He informed her. "Excuse me?! What happened? How did she got hurt?!" This caught the attention from the entire team cause they all sat together discussing a case. Olivia watched her wife. She knew right away that this was about their daughter. She felt like she stopped breathing for a moment. Coach Trenton told her what had happened and Amanda told him she was going to the hospital now. She needed to see her daughter. Olivia walked over to her wife"Manda...what happened? How bad is it?" The older woman asked. "Nellie got hurt at practice. Someone kicked her ankle instead of the ball and she can't really walk on it anymore. Kelly took her to the hospital." Amanda explained to her wife. Olivia was worried sick. "Fin your time to step up! Amanda and I have to go check on Nellie!" She said before she grabbed her stuff, only realizing now that she had a missed call from her daughters coach. She was mad at herself for not carrying her phone on her. "Liv let's hurry up!" Amanda Yelled and Olivia walked over. "Sorry Manda...let's go." The two woman walked to their car and made their way to the hospital. "I am Freaking out right now!" Amanda replied. It was true she was really worried about Nellie. "She will be okay." Liv tried to calm down her wife. But honestly on the inside she was just as nervous and worried about their daughter.</p>
<p>At the hospital...<br/>
A nurse had told Amanda and Olivia that their daughter was in room 247. So the two quickly made their way over there. When they walked in they saw their daughter sitting in a hospital bed. A pillow under her foot. The doctors were taking to her. "Hey Mom. Hey momma." Nellie said and tried to smile though the pain. "Honey what happened?" Liv asked and walked over to her, kissing her forehead. "Your daughter got hurt playing soccer and she now has a broken ankle. She is gonna need surgery." The Doctor told them. Both Amanda and Olivia looked really stressed about it. They didn't want their daughter to go through The pain of surgery and recovery. But they knew it was needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>||Uploads hopefully twice a month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>